1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a sample carrier having sample chambers for receiving samples for analysis.
2. Description of Related Art
In a sample carrier known from practice, the sample chambers are made in a base plate on one side, therefore they are open towards the flat side. After filling with reagents, the sample chambers are covered by a film. For chemical or biological diagnostics, a sample receiver is filled with a sample liquid by means of a pipette or the sample liquid is aspirated, for example, by capillary forces. The sample liquid then flows automatically as a result of capillary forces via a distribution channel and feed channels into the sample chambers. In the sample chambers, the sample liquid reacts with the reagents which have been added beforehand. The reactions are detected, for example, optically.
The reactions which proceed in the sample chambers often last several hours and are often carried out at higher temperatures. The frequently aqueous or other solvent-containing sample liquids are subject to considerable evaporation in spite of the covering, especially as a result of the open or opened sample receiver and the required ventilation.
With high evaporation, it has therefore been necessary in the past to refill the sample receiver with sample liquid. Beyond the associated labor input, there is also the risk here that in the meantime air can flow in or can be sucked in.
Alternatively, the sample receiver can also be re-sealed after first filling with sample liquid by an additional film in order to minimize evaporation. But this means additional expenditure of labor, time, and additional material cost.